


October 14, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One evening without you,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he sobbed from internal injuries.





	October 14, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''One evening without you,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he sobbed from internal injuries and refused to acknowledge his boxers being revealed due to a creature attacking him moments ago in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
